Bomberman
1983 * Bomber Man (NEC PC-60/88, FM-7, Sharp MZ, Sharp X1) 1984 * Eric and the Floaters (MSX, ZX Spectrum) * 3-D Bomberman (NEC PC-60/88, MSX, Sharp X1) 1985 * Bomberman '''(NES, Game Boy Advance, N-Gage) 1986 * '''Bomberman Special (MSX, Japanese cell phones) 1987 * Bomber King (Famicom, MSX) 1990 * Atomic Punk (Game Boy) * Bomberman (TurboGrafx-16, Sharp X68000) 1991 * Bomberman II (NES) * Bomber King: Scenario 2 (Game Boy) * Dynablaster* (Amiga) * Atomic Punk (Arcade) 1992 * New Atomic Punk: Global Quest (Arcade) * Bomberman '93 (TurboGrafx-16) * Dynablaster* (DOS, Atari ST) 1993 * Super Bomberman (SNES, J2ME) * Bomberman '94 (PC Engine) 1994 * Super Bomberman 2 (SNES) * Bomberman GB** (Game Boy) * Mega Bomberman (Genesis) * Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman! (Game Boy) * Bomberman: Panic Bomber (PC Engine CD, Arcade, Sharp X68000, FM Towns, NEC PC-98, PSP) 1995 * Super Bomberman: Panic Bomber W (Super Famicom) * Super Bomberman 3 (SNES) * Panic Bomber (Virtual Boy) * Bomberman GB** (Game Boy) 1996 * Super Bomberman 4 (Super Famicom) * Saturn Bomberman (Saturn) * Bomberman Collection (Game Boy) * Bomberman GB 3 (Game Boy) * Bomberman B-Daman (Super Famicom) 1997 * Super Bomberman 5 (Super Famicom) * Neo Bomberman (Arcade) * Atomic Bomberman (Windows) * Bomberman 64*** (Nintendo 64) * Saturn Bomberman Fight!! (Saturn) * Pocket Bomberman (Game Boy, Game Boy Color) * Bomberman (Keychain LCD) 1998 * Bomberman World (PlayStation) * Bomberman Wars (PlayStation, Saturn) * Bomberman Hero (Nintendo 64) * Bomberman Fantasy Race (PlayStation) * Bomberman Party Edition (PlayStation) * Bomberman Quest (Game Boy Color) 1999 * Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden: Bikutorii he no Michi (Game Boy Color) * Bomberman 64: The Second Attack! (Nintendo 64) * Bomberman Max: Red Challenger (Game Boy Color) * Bomberman Max: Blue Champion (Game Boy Color) 2000 * Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden V: Fainaru Megachuun (Game Boy Color) * Bomberman Max: Ain Version (Game Boy Color) * Bomberman Land (PlayStation) 2001 * Bomberman Tournament (Game Boy Advance) * Bomberman Online (Dreamcast) * Bomberman 64*** (Nintendo 64) * Bomberman Kart (PlayStation 2) 2002 * Bomberman Generation (GameCube) * Bomberman Kart (Japanese cell phones) * Bomberman Baseball (Japanese cell phones) * Bomberman Max 2: Blue Advance '''(Game Boy Advance) * '''Bomberman Jetters (PlayStation 2, GameCube) * Bomberman Max 2: Red Advance '''(Game Boy Advance) * '''Bomberman Jetters: Densetsu no Bomberman (Game Boy Advance) 2003 * Bomberman Collection (Windows) * Bomberman Jetters Vol. 1 (Japanese cell phones) * Bomberman Selection (Game Boy Color) * Bomberman Land 2 (PlayStation 2, GameCube) * Bomberman Jetters: Game Collection (Game Boy Advance) * Super Bomberman (Japanese cell phones, J2ME) * Online Bomberman '''(Windows) 2004 * '''Bomberman Collection Vol. 2 (Windows) * Net de Bomberman (PlayStation 2) * Bomberman Kart DX (PlayStation 2, Japanese cell phones) * Bomberman (Korean cell phones) * Bomberman Hardball (PlayStation 2) * Bomberman Puzzle (Japanese cell phones) 2005 * Bomberman (Nintendo DS) * Bomberman Land 3 (PlayStation 2) * Bomberman Kart 3D (Japanese cell phones) * Bomberman Kart**** (Mobile phones) * Bomberman RPG (Japanese cell phones) * Hudson Best Collection Vol. 1: Bomberman Collection (Game Boy Advance) * Bomberman Pinball (Japanese cell phones, J2ME) * Play ☆ Panic Bomber + (Japanese cell phones) * Play ☆ IQ + (Japanese cell phones) * ☆ play Bomberman Cross (Japanese cell phones) 2006 * Bomberman: Bakufuu Sentai Bombermen (PSP) * Bomberman Deluxe (J2ME) * Bomberman (PSP) * Bomberman Land Touch! (Nintendo DS) * Bomberman: Act Zero (Xbox 360) * Bomberman: Act Zero - Mobile Type (Japanese cell phones) 2007 * Bomberman Land (Wii) * Bomberman Story DS (Nintendo DS) * Bomberman Land (PSP) * Bomberman Live (Xbox 360) * Bomberman Land Touch! 2 (Nintendo DS) * Gachapin ☆ Bomberman (Japanese cell phones) * Bomberman Fukkoku-ban (Japanese cell phones) * Bomberman Land: Battles (J2ME) * Bomberman (iOS, Android) 2008 * Bomberman Planet Vol. 1 (Japanese cell phones) * Bomberman 3D Island (Japanese cell phones) * Bomberman Online Japan '''(Windows) * '''Bomberman Touch: The Legend of Mystic bomb (iOS) * Bomberman '08 (Japanese cell phones) * Bomberman Blast (Wii) * Yatterman X Bomberman (Japanese cell phones) * Bomberman 2 (Nintendo DS) * R20☆ Moe Bomberman (Japanese cell phones) 2009 * Super Gachapin ☆ Bomberman (Japanese cell phones) * Rose O'Neill Kewpie ☆ Bomberman (Japanese cell phones) * Taisen ☆ Bomberman GEEK (Japanese cell phones) * Bomberman Ultra (PlayStation 3) * Bomberman Touch 2: Volcano Party (iOS) * Bomberman Blitz (Nintendo DSi) 2010 * Bomberman Next: Gotochi Kanto Hen (Japanese cell phones) * Bomberman Next: Gotochi Kinki Hen '''(Japanese cell phones) * '''Bomberman Live: Battlefest (Xbox 360) * Bomberman: Disney Stitch Edition (Japanese cell phones) * Competition ☆ Bomberman Cross (Japanese cell phones) 2011 * Bomberman Chains (iOS) * Bomberman Dojo (iOS) 2012 * 100-hito Taisen Bomberman (iOS, Android) 2016 * Taisen! Bomberman (iOS, Android) 2017 * Super Bomberman R (Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Windows) 2018 * Bomberman The Medal (Arcade) TBA * Bombergirl (Arcade) Notes *: It's the Europa-only release of Bomberman (1990) on Amiga, DOS and Atari ST (The European release of Bomberman II' ''is also titled '''Dynablaster. **: These are two seperate games; the former is the Japanese version of what became Wario Blast overseas, while the latter is the overseas release of its sequel, Bomberman GB 2. ***: These are two seperate games; the latter is Japan-only. ****: Not to be confused with the PS2 game and its DX version. This game was released on both Japanese and American cell phones, and its Japanese title is Bomberman Kart Special.